The Demise of Men
by demonllama
Summary: A chaos horde led by Leprous Jack begin their descent on the world of men


The Demise of Men Chapter1 The Battle at the gates of Ostermark  
  
Leprous Jack charged down the hill on his horse, shouting battle cries to his warriors. "Come you worthless maggots, you shall face the wrath of Father Nurgle" shouted Leprous Jack. He wielded a giant axe and wore armour which was covered in mysterious and powerful runes. The axe he carried was an ancient relic and contained an unspeakable power; which if it was released would cover the world in a great plague.  
  
Leprous Jack was known as the herald of the destroyer hive and anything that stood in his path would soon be demolished and cursed with a horrifying plague.  
  
Jack was attacking an outpost in the northern part of Ostermark, holy men gathered around the outpost and drew whatever weapons they could find. They shouted and screamed at the chaos horde which thundered towards them. The priests and holy men raised their weapons and waited for the chaos horde to strike them.  
  
"Attack" shouted Jack as the first of his horde reached the front line of men. Jake swung his axe in a precise arc and split a man in two. His riders crashed into the holy men and cut them down but were pushed back by them. Jack dismounted and so did his knights around him. "They shall learn to fear the name Leprous Jack" he said as he led his warriors into the fray. He spotted a priest about 10 metres away from him and shouted at the priest, the priest acknowledged the challenge and stepped up to met Leprous Jack in the eyes. "You shall fall by the power and faith of Sigmar" chanted the priest has he wielded a two handed hammer. "Tough talk little man you'll be begging for mercy after I'm done with you" replied Jack. Jack raised his axe and landed the first blow on the priest's ribs but the priest showed no sign of injury or pain. The priest rubbed his chain mail shirt and looked up and into Jack's eyes. "Your not so tough then you think you are chaos scum" said the priest as he swung his hammer at the chaos lord. "Sigmar deliver me your strength and I shall be forever in your gratitude" muttered the priest as he dodged vicious shots from Leprous Jack's axe. "Come back here little man" exclaimed Jack as he slashed and swung at the priest. The priest lifted his hammer and struck Jack right between the shoulder blades. Jack stood there and looked at the priest in disgust; "You really think you can win" he exclaimed as he lifted his axe and struck the priest on his helmet. The priest's skull was split in two, "Ignorant men" shouted Leprous Jack as the priest's limp body fell to the floor and covered the ground beside him in blood.  
  
The chaos horde was being thrown back by the ragged force of men, but still continued to fight. Leprous Jack called his men around him and charged into the army of men. Jake hacked at the men in a furious manner. Several men turned around and ran after they saw their friends being ripped apart by Leprous Jack. Jack stopped for a moment and looked around him, his horde were beginning to push the men of the empire back towards their own state. "Death to all of those which are impure" cried Jack. Suddenly a cry went up as the men's reinforcements appeared in the horizon. "Kill them all" shouted one of Jack's lieutenants as he led his unit into a charging unit of men. He acknowledged his companion's cry and fought on. Jack pulled his axe out of a man's leg and swung it at the next attacking man; he split the man in two and kicked him to the ground. The men's reinforcements had arrived and it seemed to affect them. The army of men seemed to grow more confident and seemed to attack more aggressively. This did not scare Leprous Jack, as he beckoned the attacking men to him. Jake lifted his axe and thrust it into the first man, Jack pulled is axe out of the man just in time to dodge the hammer of another priest. Jack raised his axe sliced the priest's body and stomped his lifeless face into the blood-soaked ground. The men still attacked the chaos horde even though over half of their army was deceased or had fled, "Still they have not learnt" said Jack under his breathe, and slaughtered what he thought was an ordinary man not a military man. Jack did not care. He did not stop, but just carried on. Leprous Jack slashed and slaughtered any man that came near him, he was confident that he was going to win and prove himself once again to the great lord Nurgle. He noticed a man clad in ornate armour. This man was holding a sword which was known to the men as the 'Runefang', Jack knew what the sword meant. The sword meant that his is the highest rank officer of their army. Leprous Jack cut down various men next to him. Jack moved towards the man holding the 'Runefang'. "Scum" shouted Jack "come and face the might of Leprous Jack". The man stared back at him "Knights of the Blazing Sun, charge!" shouted the man. Knights around the man rode towards Jack and readied their lances for impact. Jack stood in the open for a moment; he turned his left and grabbed a decapitated man. Jack lifted the dead man and used him as a barrier against the lances of the knights. The knights passed Jack and dismounted from their horses. They turned around and drew their swords. "Now this is more of a challenge" muttered Jack as he raised his axe above his head. The first of the knights ran towards him with his sword at his side. Jack swayed out the way of his sword and replied the knight with a blow of his own. Jack's blow crippled the knight and sent him to muddy earth below. The other knights charged Leprous Jack, Jack swung his axe and slew the knight in front. The other knights hesitated for a moment but still ran towards Jack. The chaos lord beckoned them to him in his mind, pulled out a small knife. Jack readied his arm and threw his knife, the knife connected with a knight. The knight's neck was split and blood began to gush out of it. Two knights remained, Leprous Jack pulled out a small bottle from his belt. The bottle contained some green liquid. He pulled the lid from the bottle and threw it into the knights. The knights began to choke and shrivel into a horrific mutation. Jack laughed as he slew the knights and threw them into dirt. Leprous Jack thought for a moment and looked for the men's leader.  
  
The men's leader was on his horse at the back of the ragtag force. He was shouting commands to his men. "Hold your ground" he shouted, the men's leader turned around to see his entire right flank in ruins, Jack's horde had crushed the men's' right flank and ran down any men which began to flee. Jack shouted in victory as he stabbed a man. "Take no prisoners" screamed Jack as he spotted the men's leader. Jack ran at the unit in front of the men's leader and slaughtered them. The leader threw down his helmet and dismounted from his horse. "Face me chaos scum" bellowed the leader as he drew his 'Runefang'. "First tell me your name small man and I shall give you a warrior's death" said Leprous Jack. "My name is Korhil Heera and I am the Elector Count of Ostermark" replied Korhil. Jack slashed at Korhil, but Korhil simply moved to his left and threw his axe to his left. Korhil swung his blade and caught Leprous Jack and his right shoulder. Jack got up began to swipe at the man, his left hand connected with the man's ribs. Korhil coughed up blood and wiped it from his mouth. "Damn you" shouted Korhil as he leapt up and began to slash and stab at Jack in a monstrous fury. Jack picked up his axe which lay on the ground beside him. He raised his axe and brought it down and buried it into the man's shoulder. Korhil fell to the ground and cowered as Leprous Jack lifted his axe and slammed it into Korhil's neck, decapitating him in one shot. The blood on the floor began to fester and became acid. "Victory" shouted Leprous Jake as he planted his battle standard into the soil beside him. 


End file.
